


Jealousy Turns Saints into the Sea

by ASadDitto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Not much tho, Unrequited Love, based off of a song, pinning, some nsfw, that song being mrbrightside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: Shiro could only wish it was him instead of his clone.





	Jealousy Turns Saints into the Sea

Shiro’s eyes strained to stay open, the ceiling a comforting reminder that he was indeed back at the castle, but he didn’t know if he was happy to be back to what he came to. **  
**

Lance was dating his clone. Kuro, as they called him.

At first it was fine, but after seeing the two and how they interacted it had brought up some buried feelings he had thought he shot down before the fight with Zarkon. They seemed so happy.

This was his own fault, wasn’t it? Letting Lance slip through his fingers because he didn’t initiate something, even if a tiny spark, all because he would choke up on even thinking of getting closer to the blue, now red, boy.

It didn’t help, either, that earlier he walked in on Lance kissing Kuro. He had left before they could notice but now the image was engraved in his head every time he closed his eyes; stomach churned with jealousy. It killed him to watch them everyday with the sweet whispers and lingering touches.

It hurt worse to catch them and they stumble over excuses to leave, like they knew how he felt and yet taunted him when they think he isn’t looking.

As he lays his arm over his face, heavy eyelids fell shut, mind still wide awake and wild with the image. He could only watch, frozen, as the kiss turned into something heavier, his mind turning it into something more than an innocent kiss.

Lance trails his hands down Kuro’s chest, moving into his lap to get a better angle, never breaking the kiss. Kuro pushes off Lance’s jacket, a moan emanating from both of their throats as he breaks the kiss to trail them down the younger’s neck, biting down into the soft skin.

He didn’t want to watch this, but his body wasn’t cooperating as the scene transitioned and he was trapped in his own mind. Why was he torturing himself like this?

Kuro and Lance had moved positions now, laying on the couch with Kuro hovering over Lance. Their shirts are gone and marks are all over Lance’s skin, moans and sounds coming from the burnet that Shiro had desperately wanted to hear, but not like this.

He wanted to be the one to cause them, not his clone.

He could only swallow as Kuro trailed his hand down the dark skin of the boy underneath him, exploring his body like he had a mission in mind.

A hum escaped his throat before a smirk appeared on his face as he bit down once more into the juncture of where the shoulder met his neck as Lance let out another drawn out pleased moan. He nosed the skin after and pressed a small kiss there, his smirk getting wider as his gaze caught Shiro’s, his eyes turning bright yellow before whispering into the skin of Lance’s, “Mine.”

He jolted right up in bed, the sweat on his brow trailing down his face as he panted. He must’ve fallen asleep as the lights were brighter now and he could hear shuffling of people behind his door, getting ready for the day cycle on the ship.

He swiped a hand down his hand as he caught his breath, sighing wearily.

_What price did he pay when he had let the boy of his dreams go?_

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is artofasadditto if you want to see these when they come out! Or come talk shance to me there!


End file.
